The Life of Albus Potter
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the epilogue took place? Perhaps a few days before it? Well, now is your chance to discover the life of Albus Severus Potter- the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Discover more about the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in The Life of Albus Potter! (Rated T just incase)
1. Getting the Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Life of Albus Potter

Chapter 1: Getting the Letter

I was awoken by my older brother singing (very horribly, may I add.) to the song, "Do the Hippogriff!" By the famous Wizard Rock band, The Weird Sisters. Of course, he had to turn up his radio to full volume.

My name is Albus. Albus Severus Potter. I have jet black hair, and it is messy. Part of my hair covers my eyes, and I like that. I can block out the world. I have emerald green eyes like my dad, but nobody really sees them, since I hide my eyes behind my hair. With pale skin and a little amount of freckles, I really look like my father. Minus the lightning bolt scar and glasses. Also, I just turned eleven years old this very morning.

With a yawn, I tumbled out of bed and went over to my dresser. I picked out clothes for the day, and went into the bathroom. Huh. I got it before Lily or James had gotten it... That's actually really weird...must be on orders or something.

Anyway, I got dressed into a pair of dark black jeans, a red T-shirt that had the symbol of Coca Cola on it, and a black jacket over the shirt. I put on a pair of black high-tops, and I managed to comb my hair, so it was parted to the right and covered my eyes like normal. After brushing my teeth and stuff, I exited the bathroom and went down the stairs.

I slowly and quietly walked I to the kitchen, and I noticed nobody was there. I glanced at the clock. Oh. It was only five thirty. Nobody besides me, and perhaps my dad would be up. But since I was alone, I decided to go sit down in the parlor and pick up a book.

I picked up the book "Hogwarts, A History" and began to read it. I had gotten to chapter four in it when somebody came down. It was six thirty. I glanced into the kitchen, and I was able to see dad pouring himself a cup of coffee. He walked into the parlor, and sat across from me, and he picked up today's Daily Prophet. He didn't notice me sitting there, reading my book, until he looked up to see what time it was.

"Oh, Al! Happy birthday! What are you doing up so early?" He asked, suprised at me being up at this time.

"I'm always up this early. Your just not home at the time, or your sleeping." I said, really quietly.

"Ah, I see. Your mother and sister will be up in a bit. Might have to wake up James... Your mum is in the shower, and your sister is getting dressed. I'm going to go get James up." He then left me to read.

The thing about me is that I have always been the quiet one in my family. Not that I really minded, but my family can get rather loud. No- they can make an explosion from an atomic bomb seem like a lullaby. That's how loud. So whenever we go over the Burrow (my grandparents house) for family parties, I will greet everybody, then go take refuge somewhere in the house.

Usually I take refuge in my Uncle Ron's old room, in his closet. It's at the top of the house, and he has a walk in closet that he enlarged after the war. So, I put in a few bean bags, and I managed to find a mini fridge in my Uncle Charlie's old room. I got a few of the books from my mums old room, and my room, and placed them in here. Meaning, a lot of books. So, this summer already I have read all my Hogwarts course books for first year.

Way off track I was there, wasn't I? Anyway, by eight o'clock (I had got to chapter ten in my boom already), my dad, mum, and little sister Lily, and older brother James were in the kitchen. My brother James came and jumped me, and tackled me.

"Happy birthday, Albie!" Exclaimed Lily as we went into the kitchen. I nodded in reply.

"Here you go, pancakes, your favorite!" Mum said as she placed pancakes that were shaped like Mickey Mouse in front of me.

When I was a kid, I really loved Mickey Mouse, so, mum made me pancakes shaped like his head. And now, everyday on my birthday, I have pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse.

I smiled as I began to eat them. "Has my Hogwarts letter come yet?" I asked, in my shy voice.

"Nope, Al. I think your going to be a squib." James said, with a smile of mischief on his face.

"James." Mum glared. "No, Al, honey, I believe it'll come later today."

I nodded in reply. "Thanks for th breakfast." I said to my mum in my quiet voice.

"No problem, dear."

"At school, your going to have to speak louder, Albie. Espicely when your with the snakes!" Teased my brother.

"Slytherin, James, you still aren't on about that, are you? I mean, come-" Lily was interrupted by a brown barn owl coming in through the open window.

It was addressed: Mr. A. S. Potter, Kitchen Chair, Number 7, Oak Drive, Oddery St. Cathelope.

It was for me! I opened it quickly. It was my Hogwarts letter!

"All I really need is... Everything minus the books. I already have them all, and I read them all- I only have fifteen more chapter in Hogwarts, A History as well!" I spoke loudly, in excitement, shocking my family.

"So you have a loud voice!" Exclaimed my older Gryffindor brother. "Well, have fun in Slythein!"

I won't be...

I won't be in Slytherin.

Hello, all! My name is Madison, and this is my first fanfiction on this site!

I have other fanfictions on if you would like to check them out. My user on the site is OhSnapItsMadison.

This book will follow Albus through his life, if all goes as planned. Well, if anything, I really don't have a plan... I go by ear, I wing stuff usually.

Forgive me in advance for my British errors, if there is any, I live in America, so, I have never been, nor do I know anybody personally who is from England.

So, I hope you all enjoy this book!


	2. Ollivanders Wand Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish that I did

The Life of Albus Potter

Chapter 2: Ollivanders Wand Shop

A day after my birthday, Lily, James, mum, dad and I had gone to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is an alley (duh) in London- except muggles can't see it. You can go there by entering the Leaky Cauldron (again, another place muggles can't see), which is a pub for wizards, or by the Floo Network. Or by apparating, I think.

Today we had gotten to Diagon Alley by Floo. Let me tell you, Floo isn't my favorite way to travel. Once, when I was six, we were going to the Burrow, and we had used Floo, and at the time, I was beginning to get a cold. So, when I exclaimed my destination, I had coughed, and guess where I ended up?

In the Burrows of New York City. Took forever for dad to find me... Meaning, only about half an hour. But a American Wizard was kind enough to give me sow thing that Americans call cookies- I think we call them chips over here...

I had gotten there safe and sound, thankfully.

"First.. Let's go get you two fitted for robes- James, you've out grown yours, and Al, you need some." Mum said.

While we did that, dad had taken Lily over to the Potions Shop to get my cauldron. After we got all the necessities from the Apocetheracy and the Wizard Equipment Shop, we had gone into Ollivanders Wand Shop. We had decided to go into Flourish and Blotts last- it might take a bit.

I could feel the magic around me in the air- little bits of dust seemed to tickle the back of my neck, and the shop seemed to be crawling with little dust particles in the air.

"Aha... I've been wondering when I would see you, Albus Potter..." Said an ancient cautious voice.

I looked up to see the source of the voice. The voice had came from a man I front of me. The man was ancient, with frizzy white hair, and ancient blue eyes that seemed to look into my soul... Age lines were upon his face, and he seemed to be very skinny, and very slow moving due to his age.

"T-that's m-m-me." I said quietly, with a slight stutter due to nerves.

"I've been wondering when... Wondering how... Wondering what wand would suit you, young man." He mysteriously said, as he wrote down the measurements of everywhere between my height, my arm span, my neck, and the length between my nostrils.

"Oh... Have you now?" I said quietly. I could practically hear my brother snickering in the background.

"Yes, yes..."

This guy seems like a stalker, in all honesty. I mean, why would anybody want to know the length between my nostrils, or how long my toes are? Only him apparently.

Soon, Mr. Ollivander has walked behind the counter and beckoned me to come forward, in front of the counter.

"Try this one. Pine, unicorn horn, ten inches, swishy, good for charms work. Well? Give it a wave!" He said as he handed me the wand.

I gave it a wave, and the vase next to me broke. Ollivanders snatched it out of my hands, and he got another wand from his endless shelves of wands.

"Oak, phoenix feather, eight and a half inches, sturdy, good for transfiguration."

I gave the wand a wave, but this time, the chair my brother was sitting in broke. Lily gave a little giggle. Ollivanders snatched the wand from me yet again.

"Holly, dragon heartstring, nine inches, supple, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Again, after giving it a wave, it was snatched back by Ollivander, due to the lights in the room (though, there wasn't a lot of light...) going out.

"Tricky, tricky! I like tricky customers!" He exclaimed, happily.

What if no wand picks me?

"I wonder... Curious, curious..." Ollivander said as he handed me a wand.

I waved it again, and...

Everything in the room tang was broken had fixed itself, and Lily, who had a bloody nose from being hit with a book in the room, was suddenly blood free from the bloody nose. Ollivander, who looked as if he had grown weak suddenly, sprang back to life on excitement.

"That's your wand, Albus Severus Potter... Curious... The wood of the wand is Rowan... The core is a Threstle Tail Hair... Length is eleven inches... Supple... Pliable... Good for Defense Against the Dark Arts... That's a powerful wand you have there, young man... But... Curious..."

"I'm sorry," I shyly said. "But what's curious, exactly?"

"Mr. Potter," he said, looking me in the eye as if he was staring into my soul, "the only known wand besides that wand right there with the core of Threstle Tail Hair... Is the Elder Wand."

"But the Elder Wand was destroyed. By me." Said dad, quite curious as me.

"But this wand... Has been here, sitting in this shop ever since the Elder Wand was believed to be created. This wand here you posses... Is very powerful. We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... Very great things indeed."

Here is another chapter!

I would like to thank:

SteamingGilmorePotterLover98 for following me, the story, favoriting me and the story as well! Thank you so much!

The next chapter will be out soon!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The Life of Albus Potter

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

_"And he was the bravest man I ever knew."_

That was the last thing my dad said to me, besides, "I love you" and "see you at Christmas". Okay, so, this Severus dude is the bravest man he ever knew. Good for that Severus Snape dude. And good for him, he was in Slytherin.

Anyway, I searched down the train with my cosin.

Rose, to find a compartment. All of the compartments we've seen so far have been full. Finally, though, we were able to find a compartment. It had only two other people inside it.

"Hey," Rose said as she slid open the compartment door. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" Said a girl.

So, we sat down. I sat down next to the boy, and Rosie sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." Rosie introduced.

"I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al." I quietly said.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Said the boy.

The boy had blond hair that looked as if it was slicked back, but was messed up once the train pulled out of the station. He had dark blue eyes, and fair skin, and a pointed face. He looked like the child of Draco Malfoy, and he was the son of him.

"And then there's me. My name is Elenore. Elenore Ebony Goyle. But I go by Norrie."

Norrie had jet black hair that had colorful streaks in it, and it was jagged and looked to be as if she had cut it with a razor. She had beautiful, bright, misty green eyes, fair skin, and a few freckles here and there. She was wearing makeup; she wore some heavy black eyeliner. She had Halloween like clothes on- black skinny jeans with chains, a black shirt that had a skull on it and red splatters around the skull, a black leather jacket that had spikes on it and zippers, and black spiked combat boots. She had rubber bracelets of bands- muggle and wizard bands.

"First years?" She asked.

"Yes." Rosie said stiffly, not wanting to be in a compartment with the children of Death Eaters.

"Listen, Rose," Norrie said, sternly. "If you don't want to be in a compartment with children of Death Eaters, or a Goyle and a Malfoy, then I suggest you get out. I don't want to web in the presence of people who will judge me because of my parents."

So Rose got out. She beckoned me to come with her. But I shook my head. I wouldn't judge them.

"Come on, Al. We don't want to be talking to... Them... Espicaly her."

"No. I'm not going to judge them. And your not my mother, Rose." I said, loudly for a change, standing up for myself.

"Well, then. Have fun with those snakes, then."

She then exited.

"Thanks, I guess." Scorpius told me. "Norrie can be a bit... Loud, and bipolar at times."

"I am not!" She said, then blushed, realizing he was correct. "Maybe I am. He's my cosin. His mum is Astoria Greengrass, while my mum is Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh. I have a lot of cosins. And that was just one of them- Rose." I said, conversing with them, like we were old friends.

"She seemed to hate me. I can only imagine why." Norrie sarcasticly said.

"I think she did. Nothing personal, she gets defensive of her family. True Gryffindor." I said.

Rose did get annoying at times, and I didn't like the way she treated these two.

"Anyway, what houses do you all want to be in?" Scorpius asked.

I shrugged. "Honestly? Slytherin. Or Ravenclaw. Or Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff."

Norrie gave a giggle. "So... Any house? How about... Slyclawpuffdor?"

"Ha, maybe. If there's such thing."

"Well, maybe there is. Just nobody has been in there for a while." Scorpius said.

"I want to be in either... Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Norrie said.

"I'd say Slytherin or Gryffindor." Scorpius said.

For the rest of the train ride, we laughed, we joked around, and I realised something.

I made some friends.

Friends that weren't my family.

* * *

**well... That seemed to be pretty short, didn't it? Anyway, next chapter is the Sorting Ceremony... What house do you all think Al will be in? **

**opinons on Rose? Scorpius? Norrie? **

**Norrie is an Original Character, and I only own her so far. I don't own her last name, however.**

**that sounds like I own people for a living, and put them in my closet.**

**anyway, a few reviews would make me feel wonderful!**

**look out for the next chapter!**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony**

As we got off the boats that us first years rode over the Black Lake, Norrie began to shake nervously.

"Do you see them?" she asked, pointing over towards one of the carriages that seemed to be pulling itself.

"See what?" Scorpius and I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm probably just imagining things..."

We had walked into Hogwarts. The Great Big Entrance Hall was made of stone, with portraits, paintings and such along the walls. It was very midevil looking, with a nice style of an old gothic castle. It was amazing.

Neville Longbottom, or I guess Professor Longbottom at school, soon came out and stood in front of us first years. He had smiled at Rosie and I, and took sight of Scorpius and his smile faltered. He looked at Norrie, trying to see who her parents were. He spoke, realising that he had to get a move on.

"Hello. My name is Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor, and the Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. The Sorting Ceremony will be taking place in a few minutes, but let me tell you things first. Some of you may have heard from your parents about Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, recurring, non-changing speech for first years. I change mine every year."

Everybody was staring at him, just wanting to get the Sorting over and done with.

He continued. "The Houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your seven year stay, your house mates will be like your family or something along those lines. Of course, there is the House Cup thing, and obviously, being good and doing stuff good, like answering questions, per say, will earn your house points. And then... Getting detention or doing something bad and such will make your house loose points. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Professor Longbottom then entered the Great Hall. I heard somebody shriek, and I noticed that there were ghosts flowing through the walls- no, I mean walking through the walls and floating in the air at the same time.

"Forgive and forget, I say." Said a fat little ghost.

"My dear Friar," said a ghost that wore ruffles and clothing that looked like it was a jesters costume or something. "Haven't we given-"

But the ghost was interrupted by a ghost that looked particularly younger than the others. "But Nick, Fat Friar! Peeves must be aloud to the feast!"

"Fred, do you want food to go bad-"

"Yo! Fat ghost dude!" Norrie exclaimed, looking at the ghosts. "Ghosts can't eat human food! Your dead, shouldn't you know that?"

The three ghosts looked her way. I noticed that the younger one looked a bit like Uncle George in pictures that I have seen from when he was about twenty or so. Except this ghost had two ears... The ghost was also wearing a knitted sweater with a F on it...

A Weasley sweater.

Weird.

However, before the spirits could reply to Norrie's outburst, Professor Longbottom came back. He opened the door to the Great Hall, and lead us to a stage looking thing.

There were four tables, and one long table on the stage area that seemed to seat the staff members, for professors of all sorts seemed to be sitting there. I saw my family all at one table- Gryffindor, suprise suprise- and I felt a bit more nervous than I was earlier. What if I did get into Slytherin?

The celing, however, was beautiful. It seemed like it was open to the night sky. Stars and the dark blue night sky was visible through it. Of course, I knew better- I read Hogwarts, A History, three times already!

"It seems to be bewitched or something." Norrie said.

"Yea, I think it is..." Scorpius agreed. I nodded my head in agreement.

Soon, we reached the front of the podium stage thing. There, on a stool, was a hat. The hat was patched, and old, and it looked like it had gone through hell over the years. Probably has gone through hell- if not hell, then probably some broken washing machine at a crappy motel or something.

The hat, then, shocking me, began to sing.

THE HAT BEGAN TO SING.

_"Years and years ago_

_House rivalry was big_

_But perhaps this year_

_It will not be a thing_

_Between the houses_

_Gryffindor: for those with bravery_

_And loyalty and courage_

_And Slytherin: for those who are cunning,_

_sly and ambitious_

_Perhaps Ravenclaw, if you are witty, smart and shy_

_Or maybe Hufflepuff if you are loyal and friendly!_

_Fours houses have rivalry, but maybe this year,_

_Rivalry will no longer exist!"_

Everybody began to clap, and Professor Longbottom began to call out names.

"Anderson, Emma!" became the first Ravenclaw. It went on and on, the first Hufflepuff being "Finch-Fletchy, Joshua." The first Gryffindor was "Finnegan, Emily."

Professor Longbottom then called up, "Goyle, Elenore!"

Norrie sat on the stool for about a minute or so, before she became the first Slytherin. Scorpius had gotten Slytheirn as well.

"Potter, Albus!"

Uh-oh. I nervously walked up to the stool, just wanting to get this over and done with. I put on the hat, and once the brim of it covered my eyes, it began to talk- no, whisper- into my ear.

_"My, my... Challenging... Ambitious, brave... Cunning... Ah! Sly, you can be very sly... You will do great things... Greatness will come from Slytheirn, dear boy, for you... So, it's decided... Better be..."_

No pressure. No pressure at all, right?

"SLYTHERIN!"

It wasn't silent like I had expected to be, no, it was loud- the Slytherins were cheering, "WE'VE GOT POTTER!"

I sat down next to Scorpius, across from Norrie, who sat next to a boy that looked as if he was a seventh year.

I glanced at the Gryffindor table. James was looking at me with an incredulous look. The rest of the family looked at me with hurt- as if I had betrayed them in a way. In reply to their faces, I just simply smiled and waved.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rosie sat on the stool for about a minute- as long as I had sat there, I think. The Sorting Hat had shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The family at the Gryffindor table looked at her with betrayal too.

Rosie and I were the first in our family to not be in Gryffindor. And I didn't care.

* * *

**Wow! I would like to thank:**

**Grytherin18**

**And**

**Nalia-R**

**For following this story!**

**Three people so far! It makes me feel so good that you all are reading this.**

**I do hope it's okay- I'm not an eleven year old boy, I am a thirteen year old girl, so...**

**Anyway, some reviews would be nice, but I won't pressure you guys.**

**The next chapter will be put out soon.**


	5. The Taunts of Fred and James

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I probably never will.**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 5: The Taunting of Fred and James**

I woke up on September second at around five thirty in the morning. Considering it was early, and I was the first one up, I decided to shower. After doing so, I put on my Hogwarts Uniform.

My uniform consisted of black dress pants, a black long-sleeved vest and a white button down shirt underneath. I also had to wear a green and silver tie and dress shoes as part of my uniform, but since I don't really like dress shoes, I wore my black converse instead.

After grabbing my bag of books, I exited the first year boy's dormitory bathroom. I went down the stairs that led to the common room at around six ten, quietly, careful not to wake anybody. From seeing the reaction of my mother from something that James had done one time at four in the morning, it's safe to say that women don't seem to enjoy being woken up early in the morning.

The Slytherin common room was under the Black Lake, so there was an eerie green-black-blue glow throughout the common room. There was a fire place in front of a green velvet, comfortable sofa, and two green velvet comfortable arm chairs. The fireplace itself was made of dark bricks, and the flames were not orange-red-yellow like normal fires, but they were green. The color of the fire reminded me of how the floo powder reacts to a fireplace.

Upon the walls were portraits. There was one of Salazar Slytherin, the House founder, and countless others that I will most likely recognize later on.

I glanced around my common room, and I was quite surprised to see Norrie sitting down on one of the dark wooden chairs in the corner, sitting across from the boy that she was sitting next to last night.

The boy, I realized, looked remarkably like her. He had her misty green eyes, pale skin, nose, but his hair was an auburn color. He was a bit larger than her. The boy looked like he was in his seventh year.

I walked up to Norrie and asked her, "What are you doing up this early?"

She turned around and smiled at me. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'll tell you why I am up at six fifteen in the morning, already showered and dressed."

Norrie motioned towards the boy she sat across from. "I'm just talking to my brother."

Her brother waved and introduced himself. He held out his hand, and I shook it. "My name is Alexander Goyle, or Alex. I'm in my seventh year."

"I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al. I'm a first year."

"I gathered that information last night at your sorting. Slytherin, eh? First in your family, aren't you?" Alex asked me with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Alex, be nice." Norrie stated, as if she was his mother.

"You're not my mum, Norrie."

"I know I'm not, and I really wouldn't like to be, in all honesty." Norrie scoffed.

Alex rolled his eyes before standing up. "Anyway, I must go, Norrie. Duty calls." He smugly said before grabbing his book bag and exiting the common room.

Scorpius then came down, dressed as well, so the three of us (all carrying our book bags) traveled out of the dungeons and made our way to the Great Hall.

I'm not exactly sure how we didn't get lost, but maybe it had to do with a crowd of Ravenclaws that we found heading to the Great Hall. I think that since we decided to follow them, we didn't get lost. Maybe.

"Duty calls." Norrie said, mocking her brother.

"What?" Scorpius asked her.

So, she told him about what happened this morning in the common room.

"He's the Head Boy. Alex seems to act as if it's _special _or something."

It was now seven o'clock, and students were beginning to file into the Great Hall for breakfast and schedule handouts. I caught Rose's eye, and she smiled and waved at me. I waved and smiled back to her, but once I caught James' eyes my smile faltered into some sort of frown.

James looked at me as if I was fresh prey to a hungry hawk. He glowered at me as well, along with the rest of my cousins. I rolled my green eyes in reply at their antics. I noticed that they did the same thing to Rose as well, who, like me, rolled her eyes.

"Al, mate, have some of these pancakes! They're bloody awesome." Scorpius said through a mouthful of food.

Norrie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hasn't your mum taught you _any _manners, Scorpius?"

"Yes…"

"Eat with your mouth closed. At home, my dad doesn't eat with his mouth closed. It is rather disgusting, really."

The image of Gregory Goyle chewing with his mouth open and Norrie sitting there, her face showing clear disgust, popped into my mind. It was a funny image, to say at the least.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a lady came by, and before I could get a look at her, she gave me my schedule and hurried off to the staff table.

It read:

**Students Name: Potter, Albus Severus**

**Year: First**

**House: Slytherin**

**Head of House: Professor Alice Jackson**

**Mondays:**

**Transfiguration (**with Gryffindor)

**Charms **(with Ravenclaw)

**Break**

**Potions **(with Hufflepuff)

**Tuesdays:**

**Herbology **(with Gryffindor)

**Defense Against the Dark Arts **(with Ravenclaw)

**Break**

**Flying **(with Hufflepuff)

**Wednesdays:**

**Care of Magical Creatures **(with Ravenclaw)

**History of Magic **(with Ravenclaw)

**Break**

**Astronomy **(with Hufflepuff, at midnight)

**Thursdays:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts **(with Ravenclaw)

**Charms **(with Ravenclaw)

**Break**

**Transfiguration **(with Gryffindor)

**Potions **(with Hufflepuff)

**Fridays:**

**Herbology** (with Gryffindor)

**Care of Magical Creatures** (with Ravenclaw)

**History of Magic **(with Ravenclaw)

**PLEASE NOTE THAT FRIDAY AFTERNOONS ARE FREE OF CLASSES FOR FIRST YEARS**

Scorpius, Norrie, and I compared schedules. We all had the same classes.

"Well, we should probably get going. My brother said Transfiguration is far away from the Great Hall." Norrie said.

So, the three of us grabbed our bags and began to walk to class, when James a Fred (my cousin) came up to us.

"Well, well, well. I told you that you'd be in the House of Snakes!" James taunted.

"Hanging with some Death Eater friends?" asked Fred in a taunting manner, much like James.

Me, being the quiet person I am (well, usually… I haven't been so introverted since I got into Slytherin…), ignored them. Norrie, Scorpius, and I began to walk away when the two pranksters ran up to us.

"So, buddies with _Malfoy_, eh? Never thought you'd be one to betray the family, Al." Fred taunted me.

"Oh, just bugger off, you two." Norrie said.

Norrie must have some nerve to talk to them like that. I've known them for ten years, Fred and James (they are the same age and best friends), and they aren't going to like a first year girl talk to them like that.

"And you," began James in a taunting voice. "Must be Elenore Goyle."

"I have heard that your dad is so dumb, that he can't even read." Fred agreed.

Scorpius and I watched in amazement as Norrie's face turned a bright red that you'd associate with anger.

"Shut up." Norrie said in a quiet manner, which was unlike her.

"Did we hit a nerve?" James asked, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Are you going to go cry to your mummy?" Fred asked, in the same tone James had just used.

"Oh, wait! She's dead!" Fred and James said together in sync.

That was when Norrie burst with anger. She grabbed her wand out of her robe pocket, and sparks flew out of it. It seemed as if she was trying to scare them, because she put her wand away.

But she failed.

"What does daddy do, anyway?" Fred asked her.

"He probably doesn't have a job since he is so dumb." James said, and Fred nodded.

"SHUT UP!" Norrie exclaimed, anger in her voice.

That was when it happened. It was accidental magic, I knew it was.

The wall by Norrie crumbled downwards, and it crashed onto the floor, making a large boom. It fell on top of James and Fred.

A moment later, she looked at Scorpius and I, tears running down her face like a waterfall, and glanced at the wall that had fallen to the ground.

"I… I… no. Please, no! Fred… James… are you… okay?" she asked, choking through the tears.

She managed to pick up some of the stone that had fallen on top of them, and she found the two boys underneath it, unconscious.

"No!" she screamed. "NO! Please… be okay… please…" she begged.

Fred and James suddenly opened their eyes, and I realized that there wasn't a scratch on them.

"A protection shield spell…" I muttered to myself.

I have read about those, but nobody said anything, or had a wand out. I also read that sometimes people have shield spells on themselves because they are powerful, and could kill someone in a random situation.

Alex came running up, followed by the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"You five. My office, now." She said, in a grave voice.

That's when I realized it; why she looked so grave.

He died from a wall.

_Uncle Fred died from a wall._

**Did you all like it?**

**I would like to thank:**

**Pottergoose**

**Ziggyoshi**

**Theorderofthemockingjay4**

**For following the story!**

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the story, and thank you so very much.**

**Whoever said something about how the liked Al smiling and waving to his family in the last chapter, thank you- I tried to show another little sarcastic and humorous side of Al there.**

**Chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon! **


	6. The Reunion of Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now, but I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 6: The Reunion of Old Enemies**

I gulped nervously as I followed Professor McGonagall to her office. She had that strict look that she often gives my dad and Uncle Ron when they do something idiotic at home when she comes to visit. It seems she gives that look to James and Fred all the time. In all honesty, the looks scared the crap out of me.

Norrie's face wasn't red anymore, but rather pale. She still had tears trailing down her face like a waterfall. She was trembleing.

Scorpius and I shared a look, and he mouthed to me, "What's going to happen?"

I mouthed back, "I don't know."

James and Fred were behind us, looking a bit shaken up at what just happened.

And this is all before our first class of the day, too.

Alex was standing next to Norrie, with a smug look on his face. Norrie didn't seem to notice this, and I think that it was good she didn't.

Wait- why was he looking so... Smug?

Then it hit me like a cannonball going two hundred miles an hour. Norrie said tha her brother told her the way to Transfiguaration and that it was far from the Great Hall... And I know for a fact, curtosy to a second year Slytherin by the name of Dylan Nott, that second year Slytherins have Herbology with Gryffindor second years. James and Fred weren't suppose to be down that corridor. They were suppouse to be on the other side of the castle...

Alex must have... He must have said something about meeting James and Fred at the corridor we were in, but never showed... He must of told the two a plan...

Alex is evil.

Anyway, we soon reached a gargoyle that must of been the entrance way to McGonagalls office. "McGonagall is awesome." The lady said.

The gargoyle disappeared, and we all followed her up the stairs and into her office, where three pairs of parents, and one man in there, arguing.

"Silence!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

I glanced at the people in the room.

I noticed Uncle George and Aunt Madison***. Uncle Gerorge, of course had the trade mark Wealsey red hair, and dark green-brown eyes, and he also lacked an ear. Aunt Madison had long, dark, wavy red hair, and emerald green eyes (exactly like dad's eyes), and freckles.

Aunt Madison is my dad's younger twin sister, and currently, she's pregnant again with their fourth child. I think she's pregnant. I only think so because I remember when mum was pregnant, and she had a belly like that at around two or three months.

Then there was mum and dad. I really don't have to explain them, do I? Hopefully not.

The other set of parents were obviously Scorpius'. The man looked a lot like Scorpius. He had blonde hair like him, and a pointed jaw and pale skin like him as well. The other lady, obviously his mum, had brown curly hair that reached her shoulder and dark blue eyes, much like her son's eyes.

The man that was alone must of been the father of Alex and Norrie. He looked much more like Alex- with the facial structure and body structure, and he had the same appearance as his son, minus the eyes and hair Alex had.

The hair and eyes must of come from their mum. Norrie didn't really look like him with her black hair and colorful streaks and misty green eyes.

"I thought I told you to take out the dye, Elenore." Her dad spoke in a gruff voice.

McGonagall looked at him, and he shut up right then and there. We sat down next to our family, and McGonagall began to talk.

"What happened back there?"

"Well, you see, Professor, Norrie, Al and I were going to Transfiguaration-"

"That starts at nine, you know." She interrupted. "Continue."

Scorpius nodded and continued. "And we were walking, and Fred and James came up and started taunting Al, and when Norrie stood up for him and told them to stop-"

"They started taunting her. Started saying," I began, quietly and smally. "That her dad was really dumb," dad snorted at this, and mum wacked him in the back of the head. "And stuff like that."

"She told them to shut up," said Scorpius. "But then they said.. Said 'Are you going to go cry to your mummy now', and Norrie started getting angry but kept her cool."

"Until... They said, 'Oh wait! She's dead!' Then she blew up with anger, and a wall fell on them, and she starts crying and pulls off the bricks, and cried because she thought they were dead, and she kept on beginning that they weren't or something."

"We weren't even scratched." Fred said, speaking up for the first time. James nodded in agreement.

"How the heck did you know my mum is dead? It's something only my family knows because... It's something we don't talk about. I've never met her. She has been buried, yea, but..." Norrie said.

"Alex told us she was dead." James said with a shrug.

"You two should of been on the other side of the castle for Herbology."

"And how would you know, snake?" James growled.

"I saw Dylan Notts schedule." I said, smugly.

Meanwhile, Norrie looked at Alex with a hurt look. "You... You did it, didn't you? You told them to meet somewhere... And ordered them..."

Alex smugly nodded. "It's called payback."

Norrie closed her eyes and turned to McGonagall.

"Whatever you do, please don't expell me. I don't want to go back to that hell hole of a home." She said very quietly.

"I'm not expelling you... But you, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley will have detention with Hagrid at seven at night everyday this week."

She glanced at us all, and said, "Now... If you want to talk to your parents about the sorting,  
Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Goyle, you can."

Dad and mum nodded, and I paled. I find it funny how they haven't looked at me yet, and I've hidden my tie color over a sweatshirt I stuffed in my book bag incase it got cold for the time being. They don't know I'm in Slytherin yet, and I'm not sure how they are going to take it.

So, James and Fred, both still giving me the look of betrayal, walked out, and Uncle George and Aunt Madison bid good bye to us and left.

McGonagall left the room so we could all talk. It was only about eight fifteen, so shit we have like forty five minutes until class started.

"So, Norrie, dear," began Mrs. Malfoy. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." She said, wiping the tears away. "God, I look like a huge baby, I'm crying aren't I?"

"Your not a baby for crying. You have a reason to, Norrie." Said dad.

She smally smiled at him. "I guess. Your Al's parents, right?"

Mum and dad nodded.

"Al, take off the ridiculous sweatshirt, you chicken." Scorpius teased.

He was right, the sweatshirt was ridiculous. It was a orange Chudley Cannons sweatshirt. So I took it off and gave it to dad to bring home.

"They are not ridiculous, Scorpius! I love the Chudley Cannons."

"You should meet my Uncle Ron, then, he might like you, even though your Goyle's daughter."

She shrugged, and her dad said, gruffly, "What's that suppouse to mean, snake?"

Norrie came to my rescue. "Uhm... It just means that he doesn't really like people who aren't Chudley Cannons fans."

Goyle seemed to be really dumb, because he bought it.

"Anyway, did Al tell he was in Slytherin?" Asked Scorpius, cheerfully.

"No... He didn't." Mum said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You. Are. Not. Suppouse. To. Tell. Someone. Else's. Parents. What. House. They. Are. In!" Norrie said, slapping him on the shoulder with a book from her bag after each word.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Scorpius said, fearing Norrie's anger.

"It's alright, Scorpius." Mum said. Dad held a smile of amusement at Norrie.

"But, yea, uh, I'm in Slytherin." I said.

"Al, honey, you know we don't care what house your in." Mum and dad said in sync as they hugged me.

Scorpius' parents hugged him, but Norrie stayed in her chair. She moved it away from her father, and sat closer to the door. He gave her a stern look, and she winced.

"Why won't you hug me, young lady?" Goyle demanded in his deep, gruff voice.

Norrie quickly got up and hugged him, and he hugged her tight, and she grimmanced afterwards. She looked as if he was going to strangle her.

Something is up with her family...

**First up in this authors note here...**

**Aunt Madison is a character from my other story on . She has her own series, and if you want to check it out my user on that site is the same as it is on here.**

**I would like to thank:**

**FemGenjo Sanzo**

**And**

**buford12**

**For following the story!**

**And of course, I'd like to thank all those reviewers!**

**Chapter 7 will be out soon, but I have a question for you all...**

******Why do you think James treats Norrie that way?**


	7. I'm Not Worth It Your Worth Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm sure that if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I'd be getting this stuff published...**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 7: "I'm Not Worth It." "Your Worth Everything."**

Over the first week of school, I had grown to enjoy two classes in particular: Transfiguaration, and Potions.

Transfiguration was taught by a man- no, well, a ghost- by the name of Fred Weasley. Let me give you a little info on the class and what had happened... So, apparently, the Professor didn't know that I was in Slytherin. So, it was pretty funny, in a way, actually, when he took roll call.

The Transfiguration teacher was a ghost, looking about around the age of twenty or so. This ghost had color, which I guess is normal, considering the ghosts here have color in them. His hair was spikey, messy, and ginger, and he had hazel eyes. The ghost had freckles, and looked very much like Uncle George, except he had both of his ears.

The spirit was wearing a Weasley sweater. The sweater was a Gryffindor red, and had a golden colored F on the front of it. He wore blue jeans and black high tops. He must be a Weasley...

Anyway, I was sitting next to Scorpius, and Norrie was sitting in the desk next to us, next to a Gryffindor boy by the name of Colin Creevey the second. She glowers at us because the boy kept on asking her questions.

"Roll call. Uh... Gryffindors!" He read off each name in Gryffindor, and each Gryffindor first year student was present.

He moved onto the Slytherins. "Elenore Ebony Goyle?" He asked, curious, most likely looking for a fat girl that looked like her father.

"I'm over here, and I prefer to go by Norrie. Elenore is too... Formal... And midevil..."

Professor Weasley was suprised, to say at the least, when he noticed that Goyle's daughter looked like a completely normal eleven year old girl.

I didn't pay attention until he called, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

I really wanted to see his reaction to this...

"Hello." He said, and, again, Professor Weasley looked shocked at his good yet modern manners towards him.

Then he called, "Albus Severus Potter?"

"Hi." I said.

He turned towards me, shock evident on his young face. "Your dad's Harry Potter, right?"

I sighed, tired of this all, and nodded. "My mum is Ginny Weasley, too, if you want to know."

"Wow... The scrawny kid actually lived to have a family! Wait- he... Knocked up my sister?"

"Three times." I said, a smirk on my face.

He shook his head, and muttered, "Great. Wonder what Bill's reaction was..."

After Charms, we had Potions, which was with the Hufflepuff first years. The Postions Master was actually not a master, but the Potions Mistress. Her name was Professor Alice Jackson, and also the Head of Slytherin House.

During our second potions lesson of the year, we were learning how to make A Cure For Boils potion. I was suprisingly excellent at it, and I got it all right on the first try.

Now, Norrie, James, and Fred had those detentions at seven each night of this week. Norrie always arrived back at the common room by nine thirty each night (Scorpius and I stayed up for her), and by Friday, the last day of her detention, she was in tears.

Whenever she returned from detention, she would seem very sad, as if she was reminded of something horrible in her past. But on Friday, she cracked and sobbed into my shirt after everybody went up to bed.

Smirking, Scorpius ventured to the dorm, leaving me with a crying, hormonal girl. I glared at him, but after he left, I realised that I had a little bit of happiness in my heart, since I was alone with her. Even though she was crying...

"What happened?" I asked her, calmly.

She gave a muffled reply, since she was still crying into my shirt. "Fred, James and I were serving detention in the Trophy Room. And... There was an award to the whole Potter-Weasley family for fighting in the war, and for everybody else who helped defeat  
Voldemort. They noticed niether of my parents were on the list, and... Called me the spawn of a Death Eater, and... Felt sorry for me, not really sounding sorry at all, because my father is a dumbass, and my mother was a good for nothing freak who died."

I hugged her tightly. "I'll take care of them." I said, more brave then I actually felt.

"No, Al, please don't... Those two can do terrible things. So can my brother- espicaley when those three team up together... It won't end well."

"I don't care! They are hurting you!"

She gave a small, sad laugh, and she looked at me directly in the eyes and wiped away the tears, and said, "I'm not worth it."

She sighed, and got up. "Good night, Al."

She then went up the stairs and into her dormitory.

"Your worth everything." I whispered, even though she couldn't hear me.

I then went up to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I give my thanks to:**

**GrandmaBeth**

**for following the story and stuff.**

**Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten, and it have a quick question for you all reall quick!**

**The question is:**

******_WHY DO YOU THINK JAMES TREATS NORRIE LIKE HE DOES?_**


	8. Brother vs Brother

**I included a point of view change this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own  
HP.**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 8: Brother vs Brother**

Either fate hates my guts, or I did something that made karma want to fire back at me. Because of all days...

It had to be today, didn't it?

Maybe the date is needed to help explain what exactly is going on... Today is October thirty first, or, in other words, Halloween.

Also known as the day my grandparents died.

I hated it so much how James got sympathetic, affectionate, and pitiful glances, while all I got were sneers, scowls, and words that stabbed me in the heart a thousand times.

"It was your kind who killed your grandparents...our such a disgrace!" Was one of the _nicest_ things said to me by other people besides Norrie and Scorpius today.

Wow. Society really sucks, doesn't it?

Anyway, today I sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, by the Great Hall doors. That was a mistake, because for some idiotic reason, Minerva McGonagall decided to put the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables next to eachother.

And it just happened that everybody in my family that was in Gryffindor- so, excluding Rose and I- happened to be by me. By the door.

Now my only possible exit was blocked, and I really don't fancy the idea of climbing through a wall or whatever.

"Just ignore them." Scorpius said, as Fred and James threw dirty glances their way.

I had noticed that Norrie was not yet down for breakfast; she was missing her favorite meal of the day. She really likes donuts, and it's a shame she's missing them... They're only out on Saturday mornings.

"Hey, do you guys know where Norrie is?" asked a random girl who I think was a first year.

She had a light brown pixie cut that framed her face really well, and large blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a longsleeved shirt that had the logo of the Holly Had Harpies on it.

"And you are?" Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"My name is Amanda. Amanda Nott, and I'm in your year... Norrie and I hang out sometimes."

Now, this was news to me that Norrie had other friends. Since I really don't pay attention, I just assumed that she was the only girl in Slytherin that was a first year.

"Never mind, I think she's in the dorm..." Amanda said, sensing the uncomfortable look in Scorpius' eyes.

As she got up, and walked away, a piece of crumbled up parchment hit the back of my head of jet black hair.

I picked it up, and I read it. In my brothers familiar scraggly handwriting, it read:

_"Snivelius,_

_I challenge you to a duel tonight in the Trophy Room at midnight. My second is Fred. Whose yours? Crybaby Goyle? Death Eater Spawn Malfoy?_

_- J.S. Potter."_

I stiffly nodded towards him, and I ken that he would actually show up. James never did pass down an opportunity to beat me at something.

He's seemed to forgotten though- one of the Slytheirn traits is being cunning.

It was eleven thirty that night, and still no sign of Norrie. I had told Scor what James challenged me to, and I told him my plan that would make him suffer through weeks of detention.

I had tipped off our Potions Professor, which also happened to be my Head of House, that I had heard a rumor that a duel would be taking place in the Trophy Room at midnight. She had believed me, and I remember it being about twelve thirty in the morning of Novemeber first when she called me to her office.

James was with her, and together she brought us up to McGonagalls office.

Shit.

"I, though, technically wasn't out wandering the halls." I smirked as McGonagall scolded us.

"Yeah- well... You snitched!" James said, glaring at me.

"May I remind you, James, that it was your idea to duel in the first place?" I said, a Slytherin smirk upon my face.

As soon as McGonagall left to Floo our parents over here, I noticed his fists clench up, and I knew that his abnormally big head was going to burst with anger.

"Shut up, snake." He growled.

"Griffindork." I said back in an angry tone.

He retorted with, "Slytherdick."

"Wow," I sarcastically said. "What an awesome come back. I swear you and your big fucking ego..."

"At least I'm not the black sheep of the family. You always have been and always will be, Snivielus." He sneered at me. "What a disgrace you are, being a Slytherin. Do you not know what they did when our parents and aunts and uncles were in school? When that whole battle with You-Know-Who was going on?"

"Coward. Voldemort. Do you know how to pronounce your v's correctly, or do you need to be taught your alphabet, vowels, and consents?" I baby talked him.

"Snake." He sneered.

"Swine." I retorted.

"Your going to go the same way that Goyle's mother had went."

"Well incase you didn't notice, I just happen to be a guy. I don't know about you though I mean, you spend so much time looking in a mirror, I bet you don't even know how to do anything without your reflection in front of you."

He looked as if he was about to punch me, but at that momment when he raised his fists, McGonagall came back in with Mum and Dad.

I think what shocked the three the most was that I just sat there, laid back, chilling, without a care in the world.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT PUNCHING YOUR BROTHER!"

"He's provoking me!" He whined.

"I find that hard to believe. Al rarely talks."

"Yeah, well, I hear him all the time talking to his Death Eater friends. Having fun in the dungeon, aren't you?"

I calmly, quietly, yet strongly, and loud enough for the occupants of the room to here, stated:

"Yes, I am enjoying my time. It's nice down there, better than your common room from what I've heard. Obnoxious red and yellow... While ours is a nice green, black, and a silver color."

My parents looked over at me with an expression of shock from hearing me talking.

For hearing me stand up for myself in a way.

"Did Al tell you all? He's in Slytherin!"

I glanced at my parents, and I flicked my hair back just a little bit so my parents could have a _little_ look at my emerald, Slytherin green eyes.

Apparently they were fine with it, and mum and dad said that James was over reacting. McGonagall left her office.

Something about needing prune juice to make sure she goes poop...

TMI.

"You need a haircut, Al." Mum frowned as she looked at me.

My jet black hair now covered up my eyes like normal, and you could only see a very small portion of the bottom of the eyes I had.

"I like it this way. It's easier."

"Not to take care of, it isn't!" Mum scolded me.

"It's easier to block out the world. Nobody can hurt you." I said smally looking down at the floor, suddenly interested in my shoes.

**Ginny's Point of View:**

Al had gotten talker since last time I had seen him. He slimed out a bit, and looked like his father was back then- a bit scrawny, while his brother was the boy ever second year girl liked for his looks or whatever.

James talked with Harry about brooms and Qudditch and whatever, while I took in the sight of my middle child's hair.

His jet black hair was long, and it covered his beautiful green eyes. I could only see a very small section of them at the bottom of his eyes.

I noticed the clothes he was wearing. Normally, at home, he would wear whatever I put out for him. Apparently he started dressing himself...

He wore black jeans, a black T-Shirt, a black and dark purple hoodie that had it hood up, and a paid of black high tops.

I frowned. "You need a haircut, Al."

"I like it this way. It's easier."

"Not to take care of, it isn't!" I scolded him.

"It's easier to block out the world. Nobody can hurt you." He smally said, looking down at he floor, suddenly interested in his shoes.

James snickered, and sarcastically said, "Because nobody would hurt you. Hurt a little pipsqueak who is so shy that he can't even defend himself. Nope. Not at all."

Harry and I glared at him, while Al say in the chair he was sitting in, his fists clenched.

Now, I have never seen Al angry. He's always so quiet, so I don't think anyone has seen him angry.

But let me tell you this:

The cabinet on the other side of the room burst into flames.

Harry looked me in the eyes. I remembered what Riddle had done at the orphanage- Harry had shown me his memories of that- Riddle had lit a cabinet on fire with accidental magic.

Riddle had said, _"I can make people hurt, if I want to."_

Al said, so quietly, that it took a lot of strength from me and Harry's ears to hear it:

"I can make people hurt, if I want to."

It scared the hell out of me.


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**I'm listening to Radioactive, so if there is any angst... Pardon me...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 9: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

And so there I sat, at the Slytherin table before going home for the Christmas Holidays. To say that I was excited was a lie; I was actually full of nerves that kept running horrible thoughts through my eleven year old head.

_What if they disown me? What if they never talk to me again?_

You know, things like that.

I didn't know how Uncle Ron would take it. He'd be a bit pissed at first, maybe, but only towards me. Rose told him that she's in Ravenclaw, and he is proud that she is in a house that shows her brains and how smart she is. Aunt Hermione is as well.

I don't think Rose told them about my situation. I think that that was a good idea. Shouldn't I be the one to tell the family of my House? Yes, I believe that I should.

Norrie, Scorpius, and I walked to the Hogwarts Express Station. The Hogwarts Expres would take us to Platform nine and three quarters, and from there foward our parents or whoever shows up to take us home would take us home. Pretty self explanatory.

The three of us managed to find a compartment down at the Slytherin section of the train, and we put our trunks in the trunk holder above the seats.

"I'll talk to my dad," Scorpius said. "Maybe you can come over Al."

"What am I? Chopped Norrie?" Norrie said, mocking offendence.

"Please. Your over at my place all the time. Your my cousin, and you practically live there."

"You should see my cousins at my grandmas house. We've had to put an expansion on the Burrow, which is my grandparents house, by the way, to fit all of the family. We have to share rooms as well. It's a nightmare in all honesty." I shuddered.

I always hated the rowdiness that was at the Burrow. So, once we get to the Burrow on Christmas Eve, up to Uncle Ron's walk-in closet in his old bedroom I will go. After I'm attacked with hugs by Grandma Molly of course.

_Assuming I'm not disowned or something._

"You won't get disowned, Al." Norrie said, rolling her eyes.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" I curiously asked, because I know I didn't say that though aloud.

"Your eyes. They were full of dread, like you were expecting something to come. I figured that you thought they would disown you. They won't. If anything, I'd be disowned for being friends with a Potter. And being friends with a Malfoy."

"We're forced to be friends, dingbat."

"No we aren't. Your just my friends because I am able to tolerate you some how."

"You two fight like a married couple." I said, smirking at their antics.

"You know, Al, I prefer not to marry my cousin. That's incest." Scorpius said, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"The feeling is mutual. I wouldn't marry him if he was the last guy on Earth because we had a zombie apaculyps." Norrie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You look like May Parkington." I laughed.

"I do now?" She mimicked May Parkington.

May Parkington is the daughter of Pansy Parkington and a random muggle, and she is two years above us, so she is a third year. She is in Slytherin, and gives a bunch of people crap.

Not literally. I mean, she doesn't give people pies made of her shit.

God this isn't that movie '_The Help_'.

Anyway, she is a real slut if I say so myself.

We arrived at the platform right after we had changed our robes.

Today, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, black converse, and a black and green striped hoodie. My hair covered my eyes like usual, and I had to whip it back as I looked for my parents. Once I saw them, of course, it came righ back in front of my eyes.

"Al!" Exclaimed my younger sister, Lily.

I nodded towards her. She clung to me like I was her life support as we got into the car, James snickering at me the whole way. Dad helped James and I load our care into the trunk, and he got behind the wheel. Mum, who was in the passengers seat, and Liky, who was seated next to James and I (she sat in the middle of us) were excited to hear about my year so far. I could tell dad was too, but he had to drive.

I leaned my head against the window, and I closed my eyes. Peace and quiet...

"SO!" James exclaimed.

Seems like I spoke too soon.

"Lily, did you know your brother is in Slytherin?" James smirked at me.

"He is? Huh, I knew at least one of us would get in, but him?"

"'Him' has a name, you know."

Lily looked at me in shock.

"So you _can_ talk."

"No, I juts learned how to, and I learned how to walk as well." I sarcastically mumbled.

"Does Al talk at school, Jamie?" My sister asked my older brother.

"To his two friends."

"Who're they?"

"Scorpius Malfoy and Norrie Goyle." I said, closing my eyes again with a sigh.

"James, don't you like Norrie Goyle?" Dad asked him.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" James blushed.

* * *

At home, dad said, "James, in your letter, you said, and I quote:_ "I fancy this one girl. Her name is Norrie Goyle. She's Albus' friend."_

"She doesn't like you, James." I spoke up.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Does taunting her with Fred ring a bell? You know, insulting her _dead_ mum is low." I growled at him.

"You just like her." James smugly smirked.

"Fuck you, James, fuck you." I said angrily.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE!" Mum screamed.

I grumbled another curse word under my breath, and as I headed up the stairs to my room, I gave everybody down there the bird. You know, the middle finger.

Slamming the door to my bedroom, I collapsed myself on the bed. My pillow was soon damp with tears. I wiped them away, and I noticed my eyes were red and puffy,

Why was I so angry all of a sudden? Why was somebody coming up the stairs right as I got earphones ready so I can block out the world?

The door to my room opened, and it ended up being Rosie and Hugo.

"Go away. Please." I croaked.

"Albus can talk." Hugo said, shocked. Rose gave me a look that said she still hated me, but she and Hugo left my room, and went over to Lily's room.

I closed the door behind them, and put on my headphones and hooked them up to my IPod.

Music helps me block out the world.

Listening to _Radioactive_, by Imagine Dragons on full volume, I decided to play the song list that I use when I'm angry or sad.

It included:

Demons, Radioactive, Little Talks, Parsmore songs and a bunch of Pierce the Veil and Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance and Sleeping with Sirens songs.

It was on full volume, and I heard footsteps come yo the stairs somehow.

Somebody opened the door to my room. It was Aunt Hermione.

She took out my headphones and placed them down, and she was looking at my playlist. She looked a bit scandalized at some of the songs I had on it.

"You will loose your hearing if you have it too loud."

"I don't care."

"You should." She said, pointedly.

"Well, I don't, so please go away." I grumbled.

I put back on the headphones and listened to music again.

_"This is in the apocalypse... I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems go welcome to the new age welcome to the new age to the new age I'm radioactive radioactive!"_

The music blared in my ears, and if was very loud. I glanced at the clock. It was about three thirty. With a sigh, I pulled myself up, put my IPod in my jean pocket, and tumbled down the stairs, _Radioactive_ blaring from the beginning of the song.

I sat down on the couch, and my music was loud enough for mum to come over.

"Turn it down. I can hear your music from the kitchen." She said.

I shook my head, and as the song changed, I wandered outside, and I started to walk down the block. I kicked the snow that was on the ground in front of the front door.

I didn't look back.

**HARRY'S P.O.V.:**

"What's up with him?" Asked Hermione. "He is very moody. I don't like those songs he happens to have on that IPod."

"Why? What does he have on there?" Ginny asked her, cautiously.

"Rock band music. Heavy metal stuff. Screamo. Imagine Dragons, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Blackveil Brides, My Chemical Romance and Sleeping with Sirens- stuff like that."

Ron looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Going through mood swings, is he?" Ron asked, afraid.

"No, he isn't." James said as he walked in. "Not going through mood swings. I think he's just scared."

"Why on Earth would he be scared?" Ron asked his nephew.

James sighed. "He thinks your gonna hate him, because he got in Slytherin."

Silence. Absolute silence.

"I won't hate him. I never would." Ron mumbled. "He is my godson."

"I knew he would." Hermione said. "Al seems like the type of guy who would."

"What do you mean, Aunt Hermione?" Asked James as he sat next to me and Ron.

"Well... He never really does talk to us, and he seems very sky and cunning. Able to get away and hide somewhere at the Burrow... I think that he might be very ambitious, and he would hurt someone if he must."

_"I can make people hurt, if I want to."_ I muttered under my breath.

"Couldn't Voldemort do that?" asked Ron.

"If he wanted." I said. "Al said this: _'I can make people hurt, if I want to."_

Again it was silent.

"I meant... Emotionally. They... They hurt when they see me. I know they do. When they see the black sheep."

Then there was a bust of green in the fireplace, and out popped a girl that I recognized as Goyle's daughter.

"N-Norrie. What are you doing here?" Al stuttered with a blush.

"I had an idea of what you were going to do. Get all pissy at everybody, and say your the black sheep of the family. I told you to stop saying that they'd disown you, Potter. Thanks for listening to me."

"I didn't say that they would."

"But you were thinking it. It's basically the same thing. Except when your talking, your voicing your thoughts aloud. Now. Go and have fun with your family. After breaks we have exams to study for."

"But those are in late May!" Al exclaimed with a groan.

"Exactly. Your lucky I made you and Scorpius study schedules. You two will need it, your guys can't copy my homework forever. Now, I have to go. Remember what I said."

The girl flooed back to wherever she came from.

"Study schedules? She really had to do that?" Al mumbled.

* * *

**I am trying to make this chapter, like, two thousand words because I can and I wrote the actual chapter last night and I finished it at four thirty this morning.**

**Stupid nightmares. **

**Later my readers.**


	10. It's A Weasley Christmas! (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada Yoda**

**The Life of Albus Potter**

**Chapter 10: It's A Weasley Christmas! (Part One)**

I awoke early on the morning of December twenty-second, remembering what day it was. It was my arrogant brother, James Sirius Potter, thirteenth birthday today. With a groan, I pulled myself out of bed.

Today, the _whole_ family would be here, at my house. When I mean the _whole_ family, I really mean this:

Nevielle and Hannah (née Abbott) Longbottom and their three kids, Frank, Alice, and Grace. Luna and Rolf Scamander and their twins boys who are Lily's age, Lorcan and Lysander. Ron and Hermione and Rose and Hugo. Percy and Audrey and Lucy and Molly. Fleur and Bill and Victorie, Dom, and Louis. Charlie and his girlfriend Amy. Madison and George, and their kids Arianna (who is about Teddy's age, so eighteen or so), Skeeter (who is in her fifth year, and a Gryffindor), Fred (he's thirteen, but you already know about him), Dylan (he is a year younger than me), Allie (she is Lily's age), and the youngest, Jason (he is only five). I think she's pregnant again, though... Oh! Let's not forget about Grandma and Grandpa as well!

Anyway, I got into the shower, and washed myself. I did this all in a slow process, so I could waste all the hot water on myself. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried myself off, and put the green towel over my waist, covering my... Erm... Area.

I whipped my messy, wet hair, and grabbed a small green towel for it. I messed it all up again most likely by rubbing the towel over my head, but that didn't matter at the momment.

Putting on my underware, I grabbed the clothes that I put on the bathroom counter (you know, the thing that has a sink built into it?) and got dressed.

Today, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt that had the words "STYX" on it in white lettering (STYX is an old band), a black and dark purple striped hoodie, and black socks (I would put my black Vans on, but mum won't let us wear our shoes in the house). I combed out my hair, and let it fall into place, as usaul- in front of my green eyes. I didn't bother whipping it back, because as you know, I like my hair this way.

Mum will make me get it cut some time, but for the mean time, I won't let her.

Grabbing a book, I went downstairs, much like I did on my birthday in August, except I wasn't the first awake this time.

I walked into the kitchen with my book (it's title was Mockinjay- I have read it for the fifth time about now), and sat down at the kitchen table chair. Mum looked at me, and sat down across from me. Dad was reading the newspaper next to her. Breakfast was when James woke up, and when Lily did.

"You need a haircut, honey. Your hair goes past your eyes-"

I interrupted her. "It always has."

"No, I mean, way past your eyes. It's getting long. Almost to your shoulders too."

I shrugged. "I've told you, repetively- I like it this way. The world is easier to block out."

"You'll be socializing with the family today, Albus."

"It's Al. And no, I won't be."

"And why not?" Pondered mum, curious.

"Please. Who'd want to associate with the black sheep of the family? Whatever. It doesn't matter."

It never does.

The family came over at around noon today. So, after I greeted everybody with a small hug, I raced up to my hiding spot in the House. Meaning, I was in the cupboard underneath the basement stairs that I created. Accidental magic when I was five- I needed to hide and read, get away from the world, and then BOOM! It- this cupboard- just appeared with a bunch of books and crap.

I sat in there, and read. I decided to read the book,_ "The Fellowship of the Ring"._ I was at page two hundred and five when the door to my hideout was opened.

I came face to face with all the cosins- except Ari (Arianna), Victorie and Teddy. I glared at them all; they interrupted my reading.

"What? You interrupted my reading." I stated fiercely.

"WOW! ALBUS IS TALKING!" Exclaimed a shocked Louis.

"It's Al, now go away before I curse you all with a Bat Bogey Hex. I don't know about you lot, but I would like to get back to Frodo and Sam and Gandalf and their adventure and such."

They stayed where they were, obviously trying to annoy me. I didn't let them, so, once I got to page two hundred and twenty, I looked up, and snorted, "Your still here?"

"Snakey, be quiet."

"Just go join your group of bloodthirsty lions up stairs, you lot. Us snakes prefer being as far away from you all as possible." I sneered at them.

**Harry's Point of View:**

"Did you find Al?" Asked Ginny.

They nodded, but Lucy said, "He is in a bad mood; he and James were having an insult match about lions and snakes."

She and some of the family didn't find that weird, but of course, they didn't know what House Al was in.

"Neville, how is Malfoys spawn?" Asked Ron, curiously.

Neville began. "He seems a lot different from his father and grandfather. He hangs around with his cosin, a girl by the name of Norrie Goyle, and Al. Al has really come out of his shell, I think, doing to his House."

"Yes, because Gryffindors are awesome!" Exclaimed Ron.

"No, erm, I mean Slytherin." Neville said, backing away slightly from Ron. He (along with probably everybody else) thought he would explode.

Ron shrugged, "So? I'm not going to explode, gosh guys. You guys have faith in me."

"Of course we do, Ickle Ronniekins! Why wouldn't we?" Asked George cheerfully.

My younger twin sister, Madison, sighed and pecked her husband on the cheek.

When Fred died many years ago, Madison was the only one that Georgew as talk to- her and their few month old daughter, Ari. She was able to pull him out from depression, saying that Fred wouldn't want this and would want us all to be laughing because somebody set off fireworks and somebody pranked Ron. So, George and Madison pranked Ron. It was a few weeks later that they got married. They had been engaged since my fifth year.

"Oh, you should see your face, Percy. It was like that face Harry had when he found out that I had given birth to a daughter while he was on his little adventure that he _wouldn't_ let me go on."

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly happy that you were pregnant and seventeen at the same time."

"Hey, it was a really good birthday present for Georgie. April first- _thank god_ she isn't as much trouble as her father was..."

"I take offense to that, love." George pouted.

"Aw, honey, you were meant to." She smirked.

"Ewwww mummy daddy! You promised you wouldn't do that in front of me!" Complained Jason.

"Mmmm. We're sorry Jason. Daddy just loves your mummy _very very _much." George said as he picked up his son.

"As much as possible?" He said, once the other kids went back downstairs, Teddy, Victorie, and Ari included.

"More than possible, Jason. You'll love someone like I love mummy one day." He said, looking at his wife with a loving smile that Madison returned as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Like how Auntie Harry and Uncle Ginny love eachother?"

"Honey, it's Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry."

"But mama told me that Harry is a girl!"

Everybody laughed while I glared at my sister.

"Yes, well, I meant he _acts_ like a girl when he comes over, whinning for me to make pumpkin pie."

"That was once!" I exclaimed.

"You do it once a month, mate." George said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure your godfather is on his period at the time." Madison said, causing me to glare.

"Uncle Harry what's a period? James was telling Skeet the other day that it must be her time of the month."

"Erm... I'm not the one who should answer this..."

"Damn right you won't, I don't want my son scarred for life because his Uncle told him something at age five!" Madison exclaimed.

"Run along, Jason, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Jason then ran off, and joined the other kids.

"Uhm... So I wanted to tell you guys first..." Madison trailed off.

"Your pregnant again, aren't you?" Asked Hermione, knowingly.

"Curse my best friend for knowing me too well."

**Albus' Point of View:**

I awoke on December twenty-fifth to my little sister jumping on my bed.

"Lily! Alright, alright, I'm up! Hold your hippogriffs." I told her.

"Albie! It's Christmas!" She said, a huge smile on her face.

I smiled. I always loved eating mums Christmas cookies, and Aunt Madison's pumpkin pie. Most of all, though, I love getting a new Weasley Sweater each year. The other cosins May act like they don't appriciate it in front of their friends, but I know that they love it more than humanly possible.

Grandma Molly is probably the best grandma ever; Grandpa Arthur is the probably the best grandpa ever.

Well, I think, because, oh, you know, my dad's parents are dead. Nothing huge, you know, Voldemort showed up on their doorstep, you know, completely normal.

I hate it when other kids, like my cosins, and my cosins friends say that their going to spend time with both sets of grandparents. They don't realise how lucky they actually are.

I mean, the only people who can relate to me are:

James, Lily, Ari, Skeeter, Fred, Dylan, Allie, Jason, and Teddy and me of course.

Teddy, like my father, has never met his parents- well, he has, but you know what I mean. He has only met Andromeda, and Andromeda gave him to dad straight after dad finished Auror training with Uncle Ron.

James, Lily, Ari, Skeeter, Fred, Dylan, Allie, Jason, and I have never met Grandma Lily and Grandpa James. It makes us feel pretty sad. Well, me, at least.

Anyway, Lily left for me to get changed. In the Christmas spirit today, I put on a pair of black jeans, and a green Weasley sweater from last year, and a pair of red high tops. I did my hair as usaul.

Damn, I sound like a girl right there.

I met James and Lily in the hallway, and together, with huge smiles on our faces, we raced down the stairs. Well, James slid down the banister, but, you know what I mean.

Since James' birthday, him and I have been getting along a lot better. He asked me to play X-Box with him. Playing Halo and Blackops with him... Well, there are some things in the modern world where you can't become friends without doing.

That made no sense- well, to me it didn't. Maybe it did to you, I don't know.

We went to the kitchen first, because mum always makes us have breakfast first. I understand why, because sometimes we get too wrapped up in opening presents.

Ha ha, wrapped up. Do you get it?

Yeah, that was a bad joke.


End file.
